The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine turbine section, and more particularly to a reduced weight nozzle segment.
The core engine of a gas turbine engine typically includes a multistage axial compressor, a combustor and a high pressure turbine nozzle with one or more stages. Typical turbine nozzles, such as high pressure and low pressure turbine nozzles, define annular rings located adjacent to each turbine blade row.